Oldest Kohaku
by Songbird51
Summary: Yuki Kohaku is running from something when she dodges into the empty abandoned music room. Or so she thought. Follow Yuki as she goes through toughs times with her mom and six younger siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own OHSHC, just Yuki and the plot line :)**

**chapter 1: Secrets**

I ran through the halls of the pink school, hoping to find some place to hide.

Finding an abandoned music room, I ran inside and was surprised by the flower petals that came pelting at me.

Not sure why there was flower petals in an abandoned room I just shrugged it off and continued inside.

I smelled the sent of fresh coffee and sweets.

Looking around I saw a humongous table of cakes and assorted sweets.

I didn't know what to think of it since it was supposed to be abandoned.

Keywords _supposed to be_.

I caught my breath from running away from, I'm not even sure what I was running from any more.

One minute it was red-headed twins with a craving for 'commoners coffee'.

The next it was a small senior with his body guard that was going to beat me up for taking the last cake.

I think the last thing I was running from was a half French-Japanese blonde idiot that shouted something about 'Stay away from my daughter you klutz.'

Now I can admit that I am a klutz, but that was just plain _rude_.

And who was he talking about anyway?

The only people with him was this black haired demon, and someone with doe eyes.

I think it was a girl, but they were wearing the boys uniform for this school.

I would be able to tell though, if I had a closer look.

I can make the most tomboyish girl look stunning.

So, if you are wondering, my name is Yuki Kohaku.

My parents named me because they thought they wouldn't ever have a child.

Hence the name Yuki, meaning blessing.

I had zoned out due to the fact that I was reminiscing about my name.

By the time I came back to reality, I was surrounded by faces that were familiar.

"Ah, you're the stupid blonde! You're the coffee freaks, and you're the crazy bodyguard that was going to kill me over a _cake_!" I shouted pointing to the four faces around me.

"Yeah, but _you're_ the klutz that almost ran over my precious family!" the idiot blonde barked at me.

"Whatever, anyway, why are you in this abandoned music room?" I asked the bunch.

As if someone was listening to my thoughts, the others that I was running from joined the 'merry bunch'.

"Tama-chan who is this?" asked the small blonde.

"This is – I'm sorry but I don't think I know your name?" asked the idiot blonde, apparently his name was Tama something.

"Tama-chan? What kind of name is that?" I asked stifling a laugh.

"For your information, it's Tamaki, as in Suoh Tamaki," he said matter of factly.

"Whatever, anyway, my name is Yuki," I said with a blank and bored expression.

I was already tired of these people and their antics.

After listening to their arguments about my name, the dark haired demon spoke up.

"Excuse me Yuki, but why were you in our clubroom in the first place?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I-I was running from you guys," I said slowly getting softer as I lowered my head.

"Why were you running from us Yuki-chan?" asked the little blonde.

"I, um, you, uh, you guys are freaking me out," I said backing up.

Two pairs of arms slinked around my arms pulling me back towards the group.

I struggled against their grip, hoping that my days of street fighting would help.

"Hey Hikaru, doesn't Yuki seem a bit, girly?" the twin on my left said.

"Yeah Kaoru, he does. Why do you suppose that is?" Hikaru asked his twin.

"I'm a girl you geniuses! Get it through your thick skulls!" I shouted at them.

The guy with the glasses pulled out a black book that he quickly jotted down something, then as soon as he pulled it out, he put it back.

I don't know what he was after since I'm not a very interesting person.

I looked around once more at the faces of the frightening people.

I noticed the guy(?) with doe eyes. Now that I had a better look at him(?), I could see the curves and femininity of her.

Now I was sure it was a her.

So to confirm, I asked out to the people in the room to see their reactions.

"Hey, are you a girl?" I said pointing to the doe eyed person in the room.

The room fell silent, and everyone went pale.

"Ha, I was right, she is a she. I wonder what kind of sick person would have a girl dress like a boy?" I asked walking down the line of people in front of me.

"W-what makes you say that Haruhi is a girl?" asked Tamaki shaking slightly.

"I can't say anymore for fear of being roped into something unneeded," I said as I turned on my heel and walked towards the door.

I was almost out the door when the tall bodyguard got in front of me and picked me up like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put me down you oversized dwarf!" I shouted pounding on his back.

The others looked at me in confusion because I called their tall friend a 'dwarf'.

I didn't care, I just wanted to be let down.

The dark demon spoke up "Why would you just say something like that and then be expecting to make it out of this room Yuki?" he asked.

Still unaware of their names, I just opened my mouth and shouted "I thought that my intelligence would shock you all long enough for me to make an escape, you demon!"

The people in the room looked at me with fear and concern, but I have no idea why.

The dark demon adjusted his glasses and spoke, "That was not wise Yuki. I know I have an unpleasant atmosphere, but trying to run away from my club. That was not smart."

I frowned at his response and struggled some more against the 'oversized dwarf' as I called him.

"It's no use Yuki, other than Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai's the strongest person that we know," the twins said looking at my helpless body.

I sighed and gave up at the towering monster that held me tight.

"Just tell me what you want already," I said growling at the demon.

He smirked and then turned to Tamaki and mentally asked him a question.

Tamaki agreed with the unsaid question, so he turned back to me and said, "From now on, you will pay a debt to us that was formed by you breaking rules by... Hosting."

My mouth instantly dropped open and was almost at the ground.

The twins smirked and chuckled, the small blonde jumped up and down happily, Tamaki looked at me with glee and stupidity, and Haruhi looked at me with pity.

"So after school tomorrow, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi will bring you to the club room," Tamaki said pointing to the twins and Haruhi.

"So, our names are, Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi," he said pointing to each host.

"Well, there's no need for introduction for me, but I'll tell you anyway. My name is Yuki Kohaku," I said pointing to myself.

"Now... CAN YOU PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIEND TO PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted at the hosts.

Tamaki and the twins winced, everyone else just stood there.

"Of course. Now that we have settled on your payment, we can let you go. Make sure to have showered before coming tomorrow, we don't want knotty hair for our own stylists," Kyoya said pointing in the direction of the twins.

I gulped in fear because I was definitely scared of being alone with them.

Mori-senpai released me and I fell straight to the ground.

"Ouch," I mumbled getting up.

"See ya tomorrow newbie," the twins said leaving.

I didn't care anymore, so I gathered myself and headed for the door.

**LINE BREAK**

I got home and like always, I was bombarded by my little siblings.

I smiled at all their beaming faces and greeted each one like they were the most important.

Soon, I was standing in the doorway by myself.

I liked the sound of the kids playing, and the sound of the stove one with water boiling.

It told me that my mom was home and that I wouldn't be taking care of everyone alone.

I got to my room and threw my stuff on the chair at my desk.

I immediately plopped on my bed, exhausted from today's events.

I heard my door open and a small body come sit next to me.

"Hey Yuki-neesan, are you okay?" asked the small body.

I sat up and picked up the small body.

"Yeah Ako, I'm fine. Now go see what Akihiko and Fuyumi are doing, I'm sure they need a third person for whatever it is," I said placing Ako down.

Ako ran out and I was left alone finally for the first time all day.

**LINE BREAK**

I didn't notice, but I had fallen asleep, and when I woke up, I was accompanied by six small people all on my bed.

I grinned at their sleeping faces and slowly sat up, careful not to move any of them.

After I got up, I looked back at the bed that was now full of awake and beaming faces.

"Come one guys, did you actually sleep, or did you just lay there waiting for me to get up?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

They all giggled and ran out of the room prompting me to chase them.

Of course being the awesome big sister I am, I did.

I chased them into the kitchen where I stopped short and dropped to my knees.

"**Happy Birthday Yuki-neesan!**" they all shouted.

I thought they had forgotten my birthday.

All day it has been 'Yuki-neesan can you help em with this?' or 'Yuki-neesan, I need you to do this for me.' Always little hyperactive kids with short attention spans.

I could feel the tears threatening to come out and choked them back.

No one had ever seen me cry, not even my parents.

My younger siblings ran over to me and hugged me.

Ako, Akihiko, Fuyumi, Akane, Takahiro, Nanami, and my mother, Isano.

They all had bright smiles on their faces.

The six children all held something behind their backs, when I asked them what it was, they all started giggling.

I looked over the bunch again and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's dad?" I asked picking up Fuyumi.

Mom looked down at the floor, then looked back at me with an obvious sad smile.

"Come with me for a moment Yuki," she said leading me away from the curios children.

She told them to stay in the kitchen as she shut the door behind us.

"What's going on mom? Normally dad would have been home by now," I said looking at my nervous mother.

It was then that I noticed she had tear stains on her face.

I gasped, "Mom, don't tell me. I-it's not t-true. I-I can't take this," I said shaking.

She grasped my hands and looked into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Yuki, but on his way home, your father. H-he, crashed and died on impact," she said starting to cry again.

I froze and dropped to the ground.

I started to cry in front of my mother.

She looked a little shocked because she had never seen me shed a tear in my life.

She knelt down beside me and wept with me.

The door to the kitchen opened and little Akihiko came in with the other behind him.

"What's wrong mommy, is Yuki-neesan okay?" he asked tugging on mom's sleeve.

She regained herself and turned to him.

"Yuki-neesan just needs to be alone for right now. We can give her her presents later okay? Come on, let's go back to the kitchen," she said as she ushered the small children out.

I just sat there crying for so long that I couldn't cry anymore.

I sniffled and then laid down.

I was so dehydrated that I could have just passed out.

I soon fell asleep.

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up by gentle shaking on my shoulder.

"Yuki-neesan, come on, it's dinner time," came a small voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Fuyumi, Takahiro, and Nanami standing in front of me.

I got up and weakly walked to the dinner table and sat down.

The children hadn't know why I had taken a nap, or why I was crying, so they just continued with their playing until mom came in with curry.

_'Curry, that was always something dad would make when I felt sad,' _I thought to myself, suddenly finding the table pattern interesting.

Mom and the others had sat down and started eating when a bowl of curry was placed in front of me.

"You eat curry Yuki-neesan, mommy said it make you feel better," Akane said with her usual bright smile that made anyone smile.

I smiled back at her and began eating.

After dinner the kids brought me their hidden things and watched with anticipation as to what my reaction would be.

The first one I opened was from Akihiko, he had always been good at art so he drew a picture of our family.

The next one I opened was Akane's, she made me a paper crown to wear each year on my birthday, if it lasted til next year.

I opened Takahiro's next, his was a lightly wrapped bouquet of wildflowers that grew in our backyard.

Nanami's was an origami heart with her name and mine in the middle of it.

Fuyumi and Ako worked together and gave me a bracelet that they used their allowance to buy for me.

I thanked all of them and hugged each one.

Then my mother came out from behind and handed me a small wrapped box.

"What's this?" I asked taking the box from her.

She just smiled and gestured to the box.

I opened it and immediately covered my mouth to keep myself from crying.

The box was my father's, he had kept it for when I was older.

I guess with his passing on my birthday, today would be the day.

I opened the box and wanted to cry even more, it was letters from him to me while he was abroad.

"Oh, m-mom, t-this is the b-best present e-ever," I said trying to not cry.

She smiled at my happiness and the kids huddled around me to see what was so special about a wooden box.

**LINE BREAK**

Later I was looking through the letters and came across one that was sent from Paris, France I opened it and read it.

_To my dearest Yuki,_

_How are you darling? I miss you so very much. I am writing these letters to hopefully give to you as a wedding present one day. I'm in Paris right now and I must say, it's a magnificent sight. I have gone to the top most part that you can of the Eiffel tower. I wish I had a camera to show you the wonderful sights._

I read the entire letter, when I got to the bottom, it read -

_I would have loved you to be here with me, maybe next time you can be. Well, to remember this trip, I bought you something special. I hope that it means as much to you as it does to me, look inside the envelope._

_Love,_

_Haruki Kohaku – your father_

I put the letter down and picked up the envelope.

I opened it and picked up the small trinket that was inside.

It was a gold chain necklace, with an arrow piercing a feather making an x attached.

It brought back memories from when I was little.

**FLASHY BACKY**

"_Dad, come on! We don't have all day," I shouted back to him._

_He just smiled and walked behind his rambunctious little girl._

"_Don't worry Yuki, the targets will still be there when we get there," he said reassuring his overly excited daughter._

_I smiled so big that my dad thought it might fall off._

_When we finally reached the archery land, dad picked out a bow that was small enough for me to hold by myself._

_I held it up with pride, I was the first, and so far, only daughter of the Kohaku's that learned archery._

_It had been a tradition that every first born would learn archery, every generation, up until my now, had been a boy, but since I was born first, I got that tradition._

_I held the bow steady with the arrow pointed right at the bulls eye._

_I released the arrow, but right when I released it, a bird flew in the path and I barely grazed it._

_The bird was fine and flew off like nothing had happened to it._

_I ran to my arrow, it had a feather at the end of it._

_Dada picked it up and examined the feather. His eyes widened and he picked me up and hugged me til I couldn't breath._

_He put me down and got down to my level._

"_Yuki, do you know what kind of feather this is?" he asked holding the feather._

_I cocked my head to the side while I examined it._

"_No, why? Is it a cool feather?" I asked as my childish mind took over looking at the brightly colored feather._

_Dad chuckled, "No Yuki, it's a feather of the crested ibis, one of the most rarest birds in Japan."_

_My eyes widened._

_I had only ever heard about these in school, but never seen one in real life._

_I took hold of the feather and looked at its bright tangerine coloring._

_A smile crept on to my face as I looked the wonderful trinket I now had._

_After that dad and I shot a few more arrows and went home showing mom my feather._

**FLASHY FRONTY**

I couldn't believe that he remembered that after all these years.

A tear fell from my face and hit the tip of the arrow.

Wiping it off, I put on the necklace and smiled.

"Perfect fit dad, like always."

After reading through all the letters, I finally went to sleep to prepare for the long day that I would have tomorrow.

**LINE BREAK**

**me: So what did everyone think?**

**Yuki: I'm terribly sad with my dad gone, but other than that it was good**

**Tamaki: Oh poor thing, even if you are a meany, you don't deserve that**

**Honey-senpai: Happy Birthday Yuki-chan!**

**Mori-senpai: Ah**

**Ako: Please review to help with authoress' story :)**

**me: Thank you Ako ^_^**


	2. AN

Hey Guys, I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. I have had MAJOR writers block. I have begun the next chapter already. So just bear with me for another few days. If you have any ideas for future chapters I would be glad to take them and somehow work them into the ongoing story. Thanks for your hopefully understanding :)


End file.
